all i can give you this year
by winkiesempress
Summary: dunia telah hancur, begitu pula Gakupo. #SecretSanta2k16 for chounojou.


Vocaloid © Internet, Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfik ini.

#SecretSanta2k16 for chounojou :'D

Maaf gaje dan alurnya ngebut begini ya … pokoknya maaf banget kalau nggak memuaskan :( udah nunggunya lama dan hasilnya malah kayak gini huhuhu winkiesempress ngga tau diri :(

Dead Days!AU. iya Dead Days yang webtoon itu, yang tentang manusia yang berubah jadi zombie karena minuman energi heheheh :"D

.

 **all i can give you this year**

by winkiesempress

.

Dunia telah hancur, begitu pula Gakupo.

Cahaya oranye yang menelusup dari jendela tepat di atas kepalanya bukan lagi jelita senja. Apartemen seberang rumah baru saja terbakar, cahaya dari api yang menyala-nyala bahkan ikut berpendar-pendar di lantai kamar yang dipijak Gakupo. Gakupo tak melihat langit, barangkali nyaris menyentuh malam karena ruangan semakin remang, atau mungkin ini baru pagi, entahlah. Atau barangkali matahari sudah mati. Barangkali sudah kiamat. Gakupo tak lagi peduli.

Sesuatu jatuh di bahunya, dan Gakupo tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui.

Rambut Ryuto nyaris menyentuh pipi Gakupo dan membuatnya geli. Ia ingin tersenyum, namun betapa tidak relevannya senyum dalam keadaan saat ini. Namun menangis pun ia tak bisa. Sekadar menatap Ryuto, adiknya sendiri pun tak bisa. Padahal ia ingin tahu apakah Ryuto tengah membuka mata dan sekadar bersandar sembari merenungi segalanya, atau benar-benar tersesat dalam alam mimpi. Kalau benar lelap tengah memeluk Ryuto, Gakupo ingin tahu ekspresi macam apa yang dibuat Ryuto dalam tidurnya. Lalu ia akan menerka-nerka mimpi macam apa yang tengah membuai Ryuto.

Lalu Gakupo merasa betapa pengecutnya ia setelah tiada nyali yang muncul.

Tujuh atau delapan jam lalu, mereka masih baik-baik saja. Ah, salah. Mereka berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka masih merasa baik-baik saja. Gakupo menutup tirai setelah menyaksikan gerombolan makhluk yang tak layak lagi disebut manusia di bawah balkon, membelai rambut Ryuto dan menyuruhnya tidur. Ryuto menggeleng enggan, melempar selimut yang Gakupo berikan ke lantai, berkata ia akan tidur jika ayah dan ibu sudah pulang. Akhirnya Gakupo mengangguk meski dasar hatinya tercengkeram hesitansi. Ryuto meminum satu-satunya minuman kaleng yang tersisa, menyisakan tiga perempat untuk persediaan. Lalu mereka saling menanti.

Itu tujuh atau delapan jam lalu. Saat mereka sama-sama berusaha melupakan eksistensi ribuan manusia yang telah bertransformasi menjadi makhluk mengerikan di bawah sana. Gakupo berusaha meyakinkan Ryuto bahwa kedua orang tua mereka adalah orang yang hebat, yang pasti bisa berlari menyelamatkan diri, bahwa ayah mereka akan dengan heroiknya menghabisi setiap monster untuk melindungi ibunya.

Meski Gakupo sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di Tokyo, tak mengerti bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada sang adik. Tiba-tiba saja mereka seolah baru berpindah dimensi. Seolah masuk ke dalam film-film aksi yang ditonton ayah mereka di malam hari. Tiba-tiba saja semua berubah menjadi mimpi.

Kepala Ryuto di bahunya bergerak, dan Gakupo berjengit. Gerakan sekecil apa pun mampu mengejutkannya dalam situasi awas seperti ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, beban di bahunya menghilang, dan suara lirih Ryuto terdengar. "Kak …."

"Ya?" Gakupo berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin.

"Ayah dan ibu … sudah pulang?"

"Belum. Sebentar lagi." Gakupo berusaha mengabaikan kemungkinan ia akan melihat sosok ayah ibunya dengan darah mencoreng di wajah, raut yang seolah siap mengoyak apa pun yang ada di hadapannya, mata merah menyala—

Ah.

Soal mata merah menyala ….

…. Tinggal menunggu, berapa lama sampai Gakupo melihat Ryuto menjadi seperti mereka?

Ryuto tak bersuara lagi. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Gakupo melingkarkan tangan pada bahu sang adik, menghapus jarak antara bahu dan lengan mereka, dan Gakupo semakin merasakan tingginya temperatur tubuh Ryuto. Gakupo tak mengerti. Ia yakin ia menjaga Ryuto dengan baik. Ia yakin ia mengunci pintu dengan rapat dan tak pernah matanya hilang atensi dari Ryuto. Ia yakin ia tak membiarkan satu makhluk pun menyentuh Ryuto. Lagi pula sedari tadi merek berada di dalam ruangan, menanti tanpa kepastian. Lantas, dari mana kegagalan ini bisa menikam?

Mata Ryuto berubah merah menyala satu jam lalu.

Gakupo tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang itu pada Ryuto saat melihatnya. Gakupo hanya menyuruh Ryuto beristirahat saat Ryuto bilang ia tak enak badan. Ryuto tak sempat melihat kaca, barangkali tak menyadari bahwa tinggal menghitung waktu sampai ia menjadi sama dengan makhluk mengerikan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Ryuto tak perlu tahu.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kalau tanpa sebab saja Ryuto bisa berubah menjadi demikian, bukankah berarti Gakupo juga?

"Kak?" suara Ryuto terdengar lagi. Suara Gakupo saat menjawab _ya_ nyaris tertelan raungan entah apa di depan pintu, dan Ryuto menggeser tubuhnya—semakin menempel pada Gakupo. Gakupo meyakinkan Ryuto dengan mengunci rapat pintu dan menghalanginya dengan meja beberapa waktu lalu. Ryuto begitu takut, beberapa jam lalu masih berceloteh tentang _game zombie_ yang pernah dimainkannya bersama Gakupo. Berkata dengan wajah pasi bahwa ia takut tergigit, takut menjadi seperti mereka.

Maka Gakupo diam mengenai mata Ryuto yang berubah merah.

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu tak kunjung pulang?"

Ada sedikit percikan rasa lega dalam hati Gakupo saat mengetahui Ryuto masih mampu menanyakan hal-hal yang masuk akal, karena Gakupo masih belum mampu membayangkan Ryuto kehilangan akal dan menatapnya seakan ingin menyobek-nyobeknya.

"Ryuto tunggu saja. Ayah dan ibu pasti pulang, kok."

"Kita akan merayakan malam natal bersama, 'kan?"

Gakupo terdiam. Ah, benar, malam natal. Ia cepat-cepat mengecek HP-nya yang beruntungnya masih memiliki daya. Pukul sepuluh malam, tanggal dua puluh empat. Sudah berapa lama mereka terjebak di sini? Gakupo enggan menghitung. Daripada menghitung waktu yang telah terlewati, ia lebih suka menghitung berapa lama lagi mereka sanggup bertahan.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan merayakan natal bersama-sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Gakupo teringat pohon natal sederhana di ruang tamu. Ayah baru saja mencoba lampunya sebelum berangkat kerja, memastikan kalau malam ini ruang tamu akan diterangi oleh kerlap-kerlip warna-warni dan nyanyian yang selalu Gakupo harapkan tak akan tamat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, satu per satu manusia berubah ….

"Ryuto sudah tidak sabar." Entah mengapa suara Ryuto kian lirih. Gakupo mengangguk, berusaha mengulaskan satu senyum paksa meski ia tahu Ryuto tak melihatnya. Berharap ini hanya mimpi. Dan saat ia terbangun nanti, wangi masakan khas natal sang ibu menyergap indra penciuman. Ia dan Ryuto akan berusaha saling mendahului keluar kamar. Senyum orang tua mereka akan menyambut. Mereka akan mengucapkan harapan dengan aura bahagia seperti biasa.

"Aku takut."

Kini ada vibrasi dalam suara Ryuto yang memutus imaji Gakupo. Hati Gakupo serasa terkoyak menjadi serpihan-serpihan berdarah. Rasanya Gakupo ingin memeluk Ryuto erat-erat, beralibi ingin menenangkan, lalu mendekap terlalu erat hingga Ryuto kehabisan napas. Lalu Gakupo akan berlari seperti orang gila, tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas balkon, dan membiarkan dirinya terhempas ke bawah sana. Akan sangat beruntung jika kepalanya pecah dan ia langsung mati. Akan sedikit sial jika hanya ada dua tiga tulang yang patah dan kematiannya akan disebabkan oleh gigitan belasan zombie yang berebut dagingnya.

Ah, tidak.

Yang perlu Gakupo lakukan hanya bertahan.

Kemudian kata _tidak_ menghantam kepalanya lagi hingga ia merasa pening. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan jika adiknya sendiri sudah di ambang perubahan. Bunuh diri pun rasanya konyol karena artinya ia kabur dari masalah, menjadi kakak yang gagal, tak sanggup menyelamatkan Ryuto.

Tapi memangnya siapa yang akan menyelamatkan mereka?

.

.

Pukul dua belas malam, Gakupo menggenggam tangan Ryuto erat-erat.

 _Selamat natal, Sayang,_ ia menggumam nyaris tak terdengar. Ryuto masih menutup mata. Saat ia membuka mata, barangkali Gakupo tak dikenalinya lagi. Barangkali bagi Ryuto kamar ini tak mengandung kenangan lagi.

Maka, untuk terakhir kalinya, Gakupo akan memberi hadiah natal untuk Ryuto.

Biarkan Gakupo menjadi mangsa pertamanya.

(Lalu kursi yang semula menjadi pijakan berguling ke lantai, kakinya berayun begitu saja)

.

 **End**

 **.**

Sekali lagi maafkan saya /yh/


End file.
